Perfect Paige
Perfect Paige is the sixth episode of Season 5 of A New Start, Spring Break Romeo. It was released on April 4, 2013. Synopsis Will Paige rule Monarch Prep? Plot This episode opens with the title “One Too Many Boyfriends.” Nick is just about to ask Sam to officially be his girlfriend when he spills something on her. They freeze as Boaris and Snerdle the cupigs pause the simulation. Boaris gets mad at Snerdle for causing the error. Snerdle tries to fix it my pushing more buttons, causing Spencer to get mad at Nick and then Colt to angrily enter. They both want to fight for Sam’s heart, and Sam agrees. Then the episode ends with a “Happy April Fools Day” message from the SHS team. “Perfect Paige” begins with Principal Whitford leading Paige to an isolation room where she’ll stay for 24 hours as punishment. She spends her time thinking angrily about Owen and realizing that she’s better than him. She decides she’s going to topple Jessica. When she’s released the next day for dinner, she makes a show of entering the cafeteria, throwing open the doors. She sits at Jessica’s table, and Jessica remarks that she wasn’t invited. Paige replies that she doesn’t need an invite. Jessica offers her a working cell phone and attempts to become friends. Paige accepts the phone but says she accepts it as tribute from a servant to a leader. Jessica explains that she’s Perfect – like a school prefect but more perfect. Whitford announces that the Emerald Ball is approaching. The girls will get to attend, and the two who best show the values of Monarch Prep will get to attend the Debutante Dance. She allows the school Perfect to discuss it more. Paige and Jessica argue more and agree that they’ll each take a half of the room at the Emerald Ball. Whichever girl has more boys on her side when Whitford gives her speech will rule the school. On the night of the Emerald Ball, Jessica gets the side with the food and Paige gets the dance floor. She chats with Mark, Carson, and Preston and convinces them and other guys to dance. By the time of the speech, Paige has clearly won. Jessica calls out to Whitford, claiming that Paige was bragging about having a phone and using it to contact the outside. Whitford drags the girls to Paige’s room, but they can’t find the phone. One of Jessica’s friends calls the phone causing it to ring, but it doesn’t come from Paige’s room. Whitford finds it in Jessica’s room full of text messages between Jessica and Ryan. Jessica’s initials are decorated on the back, and Whitford realizes that the boombox must have been Jessica’s as well. Jessica gets sent to isolation, Paige becomes Perfect, and she starts to run things. Last Whitford explains that the Perfect is allowed visitors and that Paige has two. Her mom and Tad are here to talk to her. They were surprised to have been asked permission for Paige to attend the Debutante Dance and wanted to talk to Paige in person. Paige keeps her cool and speaks elegantly, dismissing Owen. They’re impressed with her and allow her to attend. Bonus Scene *Nick Brown *Sam Hill *Spencer Cooper *Colt Warren *Jessica Blaire *Carson King *Preston Graves *Margot *Tad *Mark *Boaris *Snerdle *Principal Whitford Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Year 5 Category:A New Start Category:Episodes Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo